For the color performance of a display panel, the color saturation of the display panel is usually measured with the standard set by the National Television System Committee (NTSC). In general, in order to improve the color saturation of display panel, a color filter layer with high color saturation may be used in the display panel in current technologies. However, the color filter layer with high color saturation has a pretty low light transmittance. The emission luminance of the display panel could be maintained by increasing the driving power of display device. To improve the color saturation of display panel, there may be a problem of increasing power consumption.
In addition, a display device is often integrated with a sensing device to form a sensing display panel, but the sensing display panel with the sensing device may have a lower aperture ratio or light transmittance. It is one of important issues on how to improve the color saturation as well as the aperture ratio or the light transmittance of a display panel or a sensing display panel.